dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Akira Toriyama
Image Is that person in that picture really Akira Toriyama? He looks nothing like I emagenedSsjKakarot96 12:28, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Why would he resemble what you imagined instead of what he really is?! 13:06, May 25, 2012 (UTC) YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!!! He's not a rock. :3 Blue Dragon Aside from his Dragon Ball/Dr. Slump, Mr. Toriyama announced that his help with the making of the Blue Dragon anime may very well be his final assistance in anime. In his own words, he said: This may be my final anime, I'm a little worried (about it). There's incredible pressure, but at the same time, there's a sense of accomplishment — that it's worth doing. Blue Dragon will be a masterpiece, not simply because I'm working hard on it, but because the staff is expecting nothing less. Blue Dragon began airing on TV Tokyo on April 7, 2007, featuring a different vocal cast than that used for the game. It is scheduled for 51 episodes. On April 16, 2007, Viz Media secured the license for the anime adaptation and was originally set be released in both North America and Europe later on in the year, but that did not happen. The anime premiered in the United States, on Cartoon Network, on March 28, 2008. 14:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) i have an idea? hey akira can you teach me how to become a cartoonist plz my name is bilal johnson my email is johnsonbilal@yahoo.com A lot of his works have similar art Well they do.Wikiguy 09:38, June 21, 2010 (UTC) To start a new series of dragon ball z hey akira toriyama i was wandering if i can put my cartoons chaos and mizery on dbz or db online chaos is like goku and mizery is like vegeta plz im beggin you preety preety plz im not beggin for money plz Wow. you're so desperate that you'd go to a Wiki talk page and think you're talking to Akira Toriyama personally? Dodoria21 18:19, September 26, 2010 (UTC) i have been wondering. they say that vegito was 50 times more Power fuller that gogeta 1. i want to know if that it is true 2. who would win(if this happened) vegito ss4 or gogeta ss4 p.s. i love dragonball z greatest anime ever created. i would have been even better if it was longer. `Hi Akira Toriyama! I was wonder if you can make more episodes of Dragonball z or something? If you do thank you, I love that show very much and it would be realy cool. Thank you! 私は、あなたがドラゴンボールZか何かより多くのエピソードを作ることができるのだろうか？あなたはあなたに感謝しなければ、私は非常に示し、それは本当にクールになるが大好きです。ありがとうございます！Hey akira toriyama i love your series of dragonball and it would mean alot to the world if you continue the series..Continue goku jr.'s and vegeta jr's story,and add the super saiyan 5 that everyones been waiting for.Please,the world needs the work of akira toriyama.im not speaking for me,but for the world.we really care.i hope you reply to this toriyama. 21:23, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Joseph Chenault Akira Toriyama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I realy want u to make more dragon ballgt episodes because it was so short and i just finished the last episode and now im sad because i want to see more!!!!! that is the best show on tv period and now u have to make more not just for me but all the other true DB DBZ and DBGT fans.. Hope hello akira i'am a fan of your mangas (dbz , blue dragon) ,,,,,,,,, please tell me some lessons of drawing and how to colour them s you and thanks my email : houssemjebari@yahoo.fr Granpa gohan Why did grandpa gohan die it never showed it on movie but I never saw the book is it in the book? If not how did he die? 17:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) izzy : I don't know why this question is here but not on Grandpa Gohan's talk page. Maybe, you were expecting Toriyama himself would answer your question. Haha. Anyway, as revealed in the Emperor Pilaf Saga, Grandpa Gohan died because Goku stepped on him when he had transformed into an Oozaru. - 17:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) will thier be a new DBZ for 2012 (mc) Manga series Here are his 41 series: http://www.fullpowerdbz.com/toriyama_mangas.php 13:03, May 25, 2012 (UTC) akira toriyama the best guy that is he! hey akira toriyama. iam fan of dbz its the best anime ever. and i have ideas for you . 1.extreme budokai(looks like budokai tenkaichi2),whith new characters,new sagas and movies 2. movie 13 that u ar making........can there be a vogito or somthing(gogeta and vegito) 3.if iam 18 or somthing or jonger i wanted to make a ultimatest movie ever whith ur dbz help and the others pokemon,generator rex,ben10 and blahblah i am still thinking i want that dream come out somtime so plz 4.in dbz af(that is not out yet i gus) the 2 last episode.vegeta s and! and vegeta jr new vegeta can those 2 chance because vegeta is cool and he died almost every episode etc.frieza.androids.baby.super 17 5.db hoshi seems cool but 1 thing.why the coolest poulairest main character that can go ssj,ssj2,ssj3,ssj4;ssj5 repleased(goku)whith a kid that just got in a card game???? and iam a turk and half belguims and english so my dialect is a little weird. i realy wanted to join the 13 dbz movie but you now scool! Do you guys realize? It's not like Akira actually sees this stuff. So stop posting asking him to do stuff for you. This is a talk page for improving his page and making it more accurate. Not to beg him to do stupid things. Back off his jock. PrinceTarble333 (talk) 23:42, February 21, 2013 (UTC)PrinceTarble333 DBGT and canon Discuss here and don't edit war thanks plz. 21:13, March 7, 2015 (UTC) So guys i think its a great idea to add an series of episodes named Hope For Namek that contain episodes of Goku and others travelling trough time to kill Frieza before killing Namekians and telling old Vegeta to stopFounder Tounder (talk) 18:08, January 31, 2020 (UTC)Founder TounderFounder Tounder (talk) 18:08, January 31, 2020 (UTC).